


Bloom

by junniensfw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Making Love, Smut, Soft sex, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, idk how to tag lmao, jisoo really just is whipped for jeonghan, referrals to flowers a lot idk, this is Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junniensfw/pseuds/junniensfw
Summary: Jisoo thinks Jeonghan is the prettiest flower and wants to prove it to him.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Made for my lovely friend Kam<3

Jisoo was the luckiest man in the world.

No, it wasn’t up for conversation, Jisoo won at life the day he got to call his beautiful boyfriend Jeonghan his. The boy is the epitome of beauty, a flower that Jisoo gets to see at full bloom, gets to water with his love as he flourishes. 

Jeonghan carries himself well, confident and kind and although nobody is perfect, Jeonghan makes it pretty damn close. Something about him is just so charming and  _ alluring _ , with everyone he runs into taking an immediate liking to him. 

His smile can light up the entire room, and Jisoo is not one for cliches, but there really is no other way to describe it. His presence immediately brightens the mood, and it sure as hell makes Jisoo feel all warm and giddy inside. 

Being a social butterfly, Jeonghan has a plethora of friends, but Jisoo isn’t one to get jealous, because he knows at the end of the day they will be coming home to each other. 

On the odd day, Jeonghan will come home exhausted from socializing and the day's dues. His flower will be wilting, the mood less bright as the beautiful boy looks to his boyfriend for comfort. Jisoo is quick to wrap his arms around his lover, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head, breathing in the soft citrus scent of his boyfriend’s shampoo as they lay in their bed together.

“What’s up  _ my flower _ ?” Jisoo asks softly, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over the skin of the nape of Jeonghan’s neck, the action soothing to the older boy. 

“Am I pretty Jisoo?” Jeonghan asks after a heartbeat of silence, looking up to his boyfriend from his place on his chest, a defeated look taking over his features. It’s somehow unfair, how Jeonghan can still be pretty in situations like this. Jisoo truly doesn’t deserve him.

“The most beautiful, my flower, why would you ever doubt that?” Jisoo replies, trying his hardest to ignore the tightening in his heart at the thought that Jeonghan would ever think to question his beauty.

Jeonghan just shrugs, burying his head into Jisoo’s soft purple hoodie, rubbing his nose softly against the fabric. Jisoo’s free hand comes up to brush through Jeonghan’s hair, revealing his somber expression, a gentle pout on his lips.

“You’re the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on Hannie.” He says sincerely, tilting his lovers head up until his gaze meets his own, trying to pour all his love into him silently. “You walk into a room and you’re all I see, I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Jeonghan smiles softly, nudging Jisoo back with his hand, a habit he’s picked up to try and mask when he blushes. Jisoo smiles softly, knowing he was successful in brightening his flowers mood, his boyfriend wilting a little less than before. 

“C’mere.” Jisoo mumbles, tugging on the neck of Jeonghan’s sweater, pulling until the other is face to face with him. Jisoo takes his time drinking in every blush and blemish on his boyfriend’s face. There is a soft pink painting his cheeks and nose, his cheeks full as he smiles, trying to hide his face in Jisoo’s chest again to no avail. 

Jisoo chuckles to himself, cupping Jeonghan’s cheeks in the palms of both of his hands, his skin soft to the touch. “I love you, my flower.” He says softly, eyes full of love as he waits, making sure the other truly feels his words.

“I love you.” Jeonghan says softly, his blush going nowhere at the profession. Jisoo smiles wider, paying no attention to the way his heartbeat speeds up at the admission, as if he hasn’t heard those words from the boy a million times before. 

Jisoo wastes no time leaning forward to press his lips against his boyfriends soft and pliant ones, resting there until his lover reciprocates. The kiss they share is tender and full of love, fitting the mood just perfectly. The two take their time, deepening the kiss slowly, as if they want to relearn each and every part of the other all over again. 

Jisoo sneaks his hand up Jeonghan’s neck, fingers curling around the smooth locks of his hair, coaxing a sweet whimper from the boy. Jisoo smirks softly, pulling back briefly to press a kiss to the tip of his boyfriend’s nose.

“Can I show you how beautiful you are Hannie?”

Jeonghan looks at Jisoo with wide eyes, slightly glossed over at the sentiment of his lover’s words. He nods softly, his golden hair falling in front of his eyes only briefly, Jisoo brushing it back as he gently flips their positions, laying Jeonghan against the pillows. 

He takes in his lover’s appearance, the soft rise and fall of his chest, the way his slightly longer hair spreads out against the pillow. His face is even more flushed now, his cheeks almost matching the colour of his pretty pink lips, mouth slightly open as he stares up at Jisoo with an undying amount of love. 

Jisoo leans down to plant his lips against the others once more, the exchange gentle and soft and passionate. One of his hands comes up to cup Jeonghan’s cheek, his thumb brushing against the smooth skin of his cheekbone as his teeth gently nip his bottom lip. Jeonghan gasps softly, allowing for Jisoo to deepen the kiss, their tongues meeting over and over and they pour their love into one another.

They stay like that for a while, in absolutely no rush to get things over with. Jisoo wants to spend his time on Jeonghan, make the boy see what he sees every time he looks at him. He wants to make sure Jeonghan never questions his beauty ever again.

Jisoo eventually pulls away, not straying too far, wanting to feel as close as possible, feel the warmth radiating off his boyfriend’s skin. Jeonghan’s lips are a pretty red colour, slightly swollen due to their passionate exchange. 

“Beautiful.” Jisoo whispers, leaning down to press a kiss to the corner of Jeonghan’s mouth, his lips trailing down his jaw to his neck, his nose brushing against the sensitive skin there. The movements coax a shiver out of his lover, his eyes falling close as Jisoo peppers light kisses to the skin. 

“Jisoo-” Jeonghan breathes out, gasping once again as said boy nips and bites at his sensitive skin, pressing open mouthed kisses along the expanse of golden honey, hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

Jisoo takes his time marking Jeonghan’s skin, pretty purples and pinks flourishing across his body. He makes sure to kiss every inch of his skin, not wanting to miss a single part of his flower, wanting to love him to every extent possible. 

Jisoo slides down Jeonghan's body, a soft smile on his lips as his eyes never break the others. He rests his hands on his sides, his thumbs dipping into the jut of his boyfriend’s hips, slowly trailing up his body, bringing his shirt with him. He pays special attention to Jeonhan’s soft stomach, the area being one of his favourite areas of the boy. 

“Beautiful.” Jisoo whispers once more, nuzzling his nose against the soft skin, eliciting a soft chuckle from the boy below him. He smiles in return, blowing soft raspberries into his stomach, causing the other to let out soft squeaks, squirming as he tries to wriggle away from the ticklish sensation. 

“Jisoo-ah!” Jeonghan giggles, and the sound is like music to his ears, like listening to his favourite song for the first time. Honestly, Jeonghan’s laugh could be considered Jisoo’s favourite song, the sound brightening his mood, no matter how he’s feeling. 

God Jisoo is whipped.

He decides to have mercy, kissing up Jeonghan’s heaving chest instead, his hands still pushing the shirt up and over his head. Jeonghan’s top half is now bare underneath him, and Jisoo takes it in. “The most beautiful ever.” Jisoo says with a soft kiss, thumbs trailing down from the dips of his boyfriends collarbones to the buds situated on his chest.

Jeonghan lets out a soft sound, eyes fluttering shut as his chest arches up into his lover’s touch. Jisoo has always loved how sensitive Jeonghan gets, especially when he ties him up and takes his time with the boy, but that’s an idea for another time. Right now, his main focus is to pour his love into the boy and make his flower bloom again.

Jisoo watches as he dips his head down, circling his tongue around one of the buds, closing his mouth around it as he teases, eliciting a surprised moan from Jeonghan. The blondes hips jolt up, eyes squeezing shut at the first bit of pleasure he’s finally receiving.

“Jisoo-ah, please.”

And who is Jisoo to deny his boyfriend?

Carefully kissing back down his stomach, Jisoo works to remove the remaining articles of clothing from Jeonghan's body. Jeonghan is hard already, despite not having that much stimulation. Jisoo again, takes it all in, situated in between his lover’s legs as he gently rubs his thighs. Jeonghan let’s out soft little whimpers, his legs jerking a bit as Jisoo’s fingertips inch inward.

Jisoo gently coaxes his boyfriend’s thighs apart, situating himself properly in between, dipping down to press sweet kisses to each hip bone, making sure to pay special attention to the scar there that Jeonghan got after falling off his bike. “Beautiful.”

Jisoo allows no time to react before he wraps his hand around Jeonghan’s cock, thumb brushing against the tip as he peppers soft kisses along the length. Jeonghan lets out a strangled groan, his back arching up before resting against the covers, eyes hooded as he stares down at Jisoo. Said boy finally takes him into his mouth, gently sucking on the head of his cock while his hand pumps the rest of him.

One of Jeonghan’s hands reach down to tangle in Jisoo’s hair while the other tugs at his own. He’s biting his lip softly, chest rising and falling, jerking every so often as he tries to mask his moans, and Jisoo thinks he looks  _ ethereal _ .

“Let me hear you, my precious flower.” Jisoo says, pulling back partially to catch his breath. He eyes Jeonghan expectantly, waiting for him to free his lip before going back down. Jisoo wastes no time this time around, taking the other boy fully inside, choking only slightly when he feels him hit the back of his throat. The sound Jeonghan lets out is the loudest yet, and it goes straight to the pit of Jisoo’s stomach.

Jisoo’s hands trance over every inch of skin they can reach from his position, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He continues to bobs his head up and down, pulling sweet moans from his lover as he takes his time, only pulling away when he tastes the bitterness of precum on his tongue. 

Jisoo leans back to sit on his heels, hands squeezing Jeonghan’s thighs as he watches the boy with careful eyes, smiling when the other’s eyes crack open, gaze finally meeting his. “You’re so pretty Jisoo-ah.” Jeonghan mumbles, already fucked out. Jisoo can’t help the thumping in his chest, leaning forward to press a longing kiss to his boyfriend’s lips

Soon Jisoo finds himself reaching over to the bedside table, pulling out the well used bottle of lube, pressing another quick kiss before settling back between Jeonghan’s legs. His boyfriend reaches down to tug at Jisoo’s shirt, the fabric slipping from his fingertips. “Too many clothes.”

Jisoo just chuckles lightly, tugging his shirt up and off, shaking his head to fix his fluffed up hair before generously coating three of his fingers with lube. He brings his hand down to circle around Jeonghan’s rim, eliciting a sharp gasp from the other. Jisoo leans down to press soft kisses to his thighs, distracting him as he pushes the first finger in. 

Jeonghan whines, sensitivity taking over him as Jisoo works in to the knuckle, his lips suckling around the soft skin of Jeonghan’s inner thighs. Jisoo’s quick to work in two fingers, promptly followed by three, the bruises he leaves in his wake relaxing his boyfriend with ease.

“Jisoo, Jisoo-ah I’m ready, please.” Jeonghan pants, his flush now reaching down to his chest, flowers blooming between his thighs as the marks Jisoo left begin to take colour. He’s quick to lean in for a kiss, effectively distracting Jeonghan as he undresses and lubes himself up, not wanting to make his lover uncomfortable in any way.

He pushes Jeonghan’s legs as wide as he can, bending them at the knee as he gets into position, pulling back to look in his boyfriends eyes as he presses against his rim. Jeonghan pleads with his eyes, and Jisoo pushes in. 

Perhaps one of Jisoo’s favourite parts of making love with Jeonghan is his expressions, he thinks he may be his most beautiful at his most vulnerable. Only Jisoo gets to see this side of him, gets to see his flower fully bloom, full of love. 

He bottoms out quite easily, the two fitting like a perfect puzzle piece. He gives Jeonghan a couple moments to adjust, peppering kisses all over his face as he waits for the boy. His hands find their home in Jeonghan’s, fingers interlacing and he gives him the okay. 

Jisoo pulls back, pushing back in slowly, setting a slow but passionate pace, effectively knocking the breath out of his lover. “Fuck-.”

He spends his time kissing his boyfriend, lips lazily locking as he presses into his lover over and over, feeling impossibly closer to him. The more he sees and feels Jeonghan react, the faster Jisoo moves, however his actions are unhurried. He wants Jeonghan to see stars and drown in his love and he wants him to blossom like the beautiful flower he is. 

His cock is leaking, a small puddle of precum on his stomach as Jisoo hits deeper and deeper, hitting everywhere just right, pulling the most angelic moans from his boyfriend. 

“Fuck Jisoo! Right there!” Jeonghan whimpers, his hands tightening around Jisoo’s as he feels the tip of his cock hit against his prostate. Jisoo smiles, biting his bottom lip gently as he works to keep hitting the same spot, reveling in the pleasured sounds from his lover. 

Jeonghan fully falls apart at this, his thighs shaking around Jisoo’s waist as his back arches, choked moans getting caught in the back of his throat as he teeters closer and closer to the edge. Jisoo isn’t holding up much better, the tightening of his gut becoming more and more intense with each moan from Jeonghan, the tightening around his cock suffocating in all the best ways. 

“Are you close Hannie?” Jisoo asks, trailing one hand down to wrap around Jeonghan’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Jeonghan nods and whines, unable to form any more words, often falling silent just before he comes. 

“Come for me.” Jisoo whispers in his ear, trying his best to hold out until his boyfriend reaches his climax. Jeonghan’s nose scrunches, eyes squeezing shut as a single tear trails down his cheek, a weak ‘I’m coming’ as a warning before he squeezes around Jisoo, ropes of white shooting from his cock as he reaches euphoria. Jisoo loses it right then, burying his face in the crook of Jeonghan’s neck as he releases deep inside his lover, claiming him as his like he has done countless times before.

Jisoo’s hips finally come to a halt when Jeonghan starts shaking from oversensitivity, constant whimpers spilling from his lips. They stay like that for a few moments, using the time to bask in the afterglow, catching their breaths. 

Jisoo leans up to kiss Jeonghan, again distracting him, only this time as he pulls out. 

“Should I run a bath?” He asks as he pulls back, the idea of relaxing in the hot water of their tub quite appealing right now. Jeonghan nods his head, and Jisoo pulls him into his arms, walking with him to the bathroom. He stops in front of the mirror, watching as Jeonghan takes in all the bruises blooming on his skin. His eyes are wide, and Jisoo sees as Jeonghan accepts what Jisoo has been trying to prove.

“Beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @junniensfw


End file.
